Pretense
by NiteAngel
Summary: What happens when Syaoran thinks the person he thinks he's communicating with {(via e-mail) and chatting)} isn't who she really is...rr PartII up! Complete
1. Chapter 1

AN: yes.I am writing yet another story except that this one is CCS for you guys and you'd think I have nothing better to do when in actual fact I have to get prepared for exams and so on . . . I got this idea from an Indian movie and I'm ashamed to say this but I couldn't understand much mainly because I don't speak that language but I could figure out some stuff and this will follow the same type of plot. Btw. I don't know what the movie is called.but when I find out I'll tell you [just for the sake of knowing]. . . and I might change the ending 'cos I didn't like the ending . . . much . . . it was ok. Just not that complicated. All those very fluff loving ppl out there would like it though. No hassle. And I'm probable boring you with my prattle so on with the story. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: not mine . . . I love love love CCS and Syaoran . . . but then who doesn't eh? NB. Everyone is eleven years old atm.  
  


  
**Pretense  
  
****_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

****

'Make time for friendship . . . it is your pathway to happiness.' (Solly Ozrovech)**  
  
  
  
****At the airport****  
  
**  
  
"Oh Syaoran, do you really have to go to Australia? Don't you like to live with us any more?" Sakura asked with a touch of desperation, her lower lip trembling, and eyes pooling with tears.  
  
"Yeah Syaoran. Why do you have to go?" Meilin demanded halfheartedly.  
  
"I already explained, Meilin. My parents have to transfer there because of their jobs. Don't worry, Meilin. You know I'll miss you. I'll e-mail you, ok?"  
  
Meilin nodded, but her attention was quickly strayed as she spotted a group of guys heading toward the café. Meanwhile, Sakura was upset at the thought of not having Syaoran around anymore. He really was a good friend.  
  
"But what about me, Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Aren't you going to e-mail me, too?"  
  
"OH, that. Well, uh, sure - if you want -"  
  
"Attention, passengers! Singapore Airline flight 767 for Australia is now boarding at Gate 64! All passenger -" (AN: sorry if I stuffed this up but I don't know exactly what they say. I forget ^_^! And note that [I hope this is right] Syaoran stops at Singapore, then board Qantas airline for Australia. Yeah!)  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, don't you need to get in there? The flight will leave without you and you have to go through all that checking of your flight ticket and your passport and stuff like that right?" interrupted Meilin who seemed a little eager to see him go, but Syaoran took no notice.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Thanks Meilin. I'd better go. Bye Meilin - and Sakura." He waved and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"I'll miss you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, then turned to find Meilin gawking at - what? Sakura searched the area and frowned. What had caught Meilin's attention?  
  
"Aren't those guys gorgeous ?!" Meilin suddenly gushed.  
  
"**_MEILIN!_** Syaoran obviously cares for you and had just left for Australia. You probably wont see him for years and all you can do is stare at some guys ? !"  
  
"Who cares? He's so annoying. He's an antisocial. Too moody, frowns a lot and scares away any guy who would've asked me out. Especially the popular ones and -"  
  
"Meilin. He cares about you."  
  
Meilin shrugged indifferently, then walked off, leaving Sakura gaping at her receding form disbelievingly.  
  


**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

****

  
At Sakura's house.  
  
"You told Syaoran you were going to get an e-mail address so you guys can keep in touch, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What was it going to be again? I know it's a beautiful one. At least I think it is anyway."  
  
"It's 'beautiful_petals'@hotmail.com (AN: I don't know of anyone who has that addy but gomen if someone does have it . . . I just made it up), but I'm going to change it. I don't like it anymore and it's not like I would take the time to e-mail a guy who I won't see for years and years and years. Why don't you take it and e-mail him back, so he'll think it's me? That way his feeling won't get hurt, hmm? What do you say, Sakura? I know you like him a lot."  
  
"I - uh - I don't think that -"  
  
"Oh, come on girl. You can write it like it's really you writing, just don't put your name on it or anything. That way you won't be lying or anything. Come on . . . aren't friends supposed to support each other? And anyway - I doubt he'll notice the difference."  
  
"But we are different, Meilin. A lot."  
  
Meilin shrugged. " People change."  
  
Sakura knew he cared about Meilin and she didn't want him to get hurt -  
  
"Well, I - ok," she reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Oh thank you so much. I owe you one."  
  
"Uh - no problem." I think

_~*-*~*-*~*-*~___

  
  
AN: ok. You guys HAVE to review this if you want me to continue - and a question. Do you want me to write down conversations through e-mail or just skip six or seven years down the road and bring in bits and pieces of the conversation in between stories . . . like recalling them . . . and you can criticize me if you want, if I can improve my story, the way I write and so on.just do it gently ok? And, I changed it since everyone always makes it so that Syaoran thinks of Meilin as a pest - this is the other way around. Haha.  
  
e-mail me at litlsta@go.com


	2. Author's note

**Author's Note: ****IMPORTANT.**

**[Ouch . . . (sigh) my first flame ever! That really hurt though. Couldn't you have been just a**** _tiny_ ****bit more nice? =( ] [but thanx lots and lots and lots for those who did review an encouraging one that is. You've made my day!] **

**I have been made aware by some of the reviewers that there is a story very similar to this one. **

I have _not_ read that story and thus am _not_ copying (I don't think I could stoop so low as to copy someone else's story)

**I have asked one of my reviewers to tell me which story it is. I'll read and it and see if the plot I'm planning is similar to this and _if_ I can't think of something else, then I'm sincerely sorry for all those who did review and liked my story, but I'll have to discontinue.**

**Before any more people decide to flame me . . . (you guys should _really_ try reading my author's note. It says where I got this idea from.) *hint hint* =)**

**Sincerely**

**NiteAngel.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. Chapter 2

An: OH MY GOSH!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE _SO_ THE BEST and SO funny (namely _STARS FROM ABOVE_) !!! And you guys are SO SUPPORTIVE. I'VE NEVER HAD THIS _MANY_  REVIEWS IN SUCH A _SHORT_  TIME. But then, I've only written one other story, so what would I know right? It just so happens that StarJade and I watched the same movie and she seems to be following closely to that plot so I'll veer off from my original plan. This way you won't know what to expect, which should be a good thing right?  . . . actually I don't know where I'm going with this. I'm making it up as I go along, ok?

I decided that I might skip seven years . . . easier that way. And thanx 4 your blessings StarJade. You're a good sport. =)

Answering a question. Is this going to be a S+S, well . . . read this chapter, and I'm going to add an author's note at the bottom. READ The Author's note!! ALRIGHT? =) 

They are now 18 yrs of age.

Pretense 

****

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**__

'Your sparkling eye – 

This simple act

Makes glad my heart,

Now, that's a fact.' (Louis Everett Downing)

****

_They are on their way back to Japan . . . which is where Meilin and Sakura is._

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_******

Jet's P.O.V.

"Hey Jet . . . I'm glad you're coming with me to Japan. You are gonna _love_ that place and Meilin. I mean she is the sweetest person in the world."

Sigh, "Syaoran . . . I can't _wait_ to meet your lovely Meilin. I mean - you talk about Meilin 24/7. I know everything about her, man." Jet glanced up to find Syaoran staring out the window as though interested in the landscape below – most probably lost in his dreamland, which consisted of one _main_ person. Meilin. (But of course)

As Syaoran came out of the airport, he recognized Touya immediately. He rapidly made his way toward Touya with Jet in hot pursuit. '_This guy walks faster every year!_ Jet thought. Jet, as fast as he was had to almost run in order to keep up. _Boy, this guy is one__eager person . . . he must love her_ . . . _a lot.'_

Jet noted two girls a guy standing together. One with long black hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head and the other with brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. Wait. Did he just say (or think rather) _brown_ hair? Wow, it was anything but just plain brown. As he approached closer, Jet took in her thick sun streaked hair and her eyes were not just plain green. They were sparkling emerald. Man, she was _beautiful. _Absolutely _gorgeous. _This must be Sakura . . .** _wow!_**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_******

Syaoran's P.O.V. 

"Meilin?" 

"Uh – yeah. Hi."

Syaoran just stared at her with a look of befuddlement. _'I haven't seen her in seven years and all she can say is hi?! What was going on?'_

**~~~flashback~~~**

e-Mail

Oh MY GOSH ! ! ! YOU'RE COMING BACK ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? I AM SOOO EXCITED ! ! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU SYAORAN ! ! ! WE HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO COVER

Hugs

M.S.T (I'm making her last name Tel. So, she's not related to Li. And I don't know if Tel is a Japanese name. Gomen if it's not, and you think that it should be Jap. Since she's s'posed to have a Jap. Last name. But I've always liked that name)  

**~~~end flashback~~~**

_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_

She sure sounded pretty enthusiastic. What had caused the sudden change? He was studying Meilin's face so intently; he was startled when he felt someone touching his arm tentatively. 

"Uh, hi. Um, you must be Sakura right? Oh yeah! Weren't we going to keep in touch with each other? Wonder what happened." He wondered out loud.

"Hi Syaoran. I'm glad you're back." Sakura greeted him warmly, albeit shyly.

"You know what Sakura? So am I." Syaoran abruptly turned to Meilin. "Oh, Meilin, remember how when I e-mailed you, I told you that my friend Jet would be coming? Well, this is Jet."

Syaoran was once again giving attention to Meilin, noting the confusion on her face at the mention of Jet. 

Upon sensing that Syaoran had forgotten all about her, again, Sakura turned to Jet who was looking around awkwardly upon seeing new faces.

"Hi Jet. Were you born in Australia?"

"Um, yeah. I was actually. And you speak pretty good English. I guess they teach you at school, huh?"

"Well, actually – Ever since Syaoran e-mailed me about the accent and the way they talk in Australia, I have wanted to learn, English. Syaoran made it sound interesting and I wouldn't quit nagging my brother. So Touya here," she said gesturing toward her onii-chan, "he, got me a tutor, so I could learn, and I dragged Meilin with me, so now we both know English." She finished with gusto. 

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_******

Jet's P.O.V.

Jet laughed out loud at the way at the way she narrated her story. She was adorable. Her hands waving around to make her point. 

He looked at Syaoran and Meilin. They weren't chatting away as he'd expected. In fact, they looked very uncomfortable. Why? What's wrong with _them_? Syaoran had indicated that Meilin was very eager to see him and that she had lots to say. 

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_******

Touya's P.O.V.

Touya was seething with rage. He kept glancing over at Syaoran, as they made their way over to his car.

What is _wrong_ with that gaki? He had to act like he didn't remember his sister. Didn't he notice the hurt in her face? How dare he? But if he decided to beat up the baka, well, his sweet sister would probably never talk to him for the rest of his life. He couldn't do that. He'll tolerate him for his sister's sake. But if the squirt hurts his sister . . .

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_******

AN: alright . . . I'll leave it up to you to decide . . . should I make it Jet and Sakura or should I do S+S? cos it mite be hard to do J+S but I dunno . . . I want you guys to  help me write this stowy okies? So you know what that means . . .yep. REVIEWS ! ! ! any suggestions, advices, how to improve my story . . . even if it's just repeated spelling mistakes within the story. . . meaning, I just don't change it. [Cos I know how annoying they can be.] point them out to me ok? Oh . . . and if you have any questions . . . ask! 

Luv you guys A LOT! 

Ja ne

NiteAngel *^_^*

litlsta@go.com

AIYAH!!! I'm really sorry for the wrong chapter 2. I don't know how to upload chapters properly and my other story and I made a HUGE mistake and it's not the first time either! Sigh . . . hopefully I've got everything under control. **'yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen'* whispers the readers**

**OI**!

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEEEEEN!!! 

Oh and I'm REALLY sorry for writing that author's note . . . but I HAD to clear it up. So I hope you're happy with this chapter. =)


	4. Chapter 3

An: Hmm . . . Maybe I should put up another author's note soon since people seem to respond to ANs more than my 2nd chapter. J/k . . . nearly had you there, didn't I?

So ARCHANGEMON! Do I still get that chocolate you promised for putting up the next chapter on Friday? Like you asked? I absolutely LUV! Chocolate. Cadbury milk chocolate, infact. You'll have a new best friend if u produced some of those deliciously yummy choky. ^_^! Hmm…is that how you spell it? Or is it choklet? ^_^!

I'm really sorry for doing this to you guys, but I feel the need to tie you to your chairs cos this is gonna be a looong chapter and you mite wish to leave. Enjoy!

**_Pretense_**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

'Friendship is a serious affection; 

the most sublime of all affections, 

because it is founded on principle 

and cemented by time.' ( Author Unknown)

**Chapter 3**

**MAJOR FLASHBACK**

_2 years after Syaoran left_

To:      CardCaptorSyaoran@hotmail.com

Subject: AAARGH!!!

GUESS WHAT SYAORAN!!! You know how I always wanted to get into that School News Magazine Committee ? Well . . . I got selected!!! AAGGHH!!! I am soooo excited!!!

I submitted an article and I never DREAMED that they would like it so much. If I had known that they would respond like that sooner then I'd have done it AAAGES ago. Reply soooon k?!!!

M.S.T

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

To:      beautiful_petals@hotmail.com

Subject: Re: AAArgh!!!

Hey Meilin,

When I read your subject (AAArgh!!!), I thought you were in trouble or something. You scared the living daylights outta me. Don't EVER scare me like that! You can still hear my heart thumping.

Since when did you ever want to be in the SNMC ? (School News Mag Com. I Thought Sakura was more into that kinda stuff . . . ? ? ?

Syaoran.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

To:      CardCaptorSyaoran@hotmail.com

Subject: Uh . . . 

Um . . . yeah well . . . people change. And I didn't know that you knew that Sakura wanted to be in the SNMC . . . ?

M.S.T 

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

To:     beautiful_petals@hotmail.com

Subject: Nani? 

Meilin . . . you seem to b 4getting a lot of stuff we talked about when I was there . . . how come?

Hey . . . I was just wondering . . . would you be able to go online Tomorrow? At say . . . 8.30? I'm having hols now so we can really have a conversation. 

Syaoran.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hihi, how haf u been Meilin?

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Great. Aww…no fair. You have hols now and I don't. *pout* 

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

LOL…well, you get used to it. Actually, we have Saturdays off here and two weeks after every term and three months off at the end of year.

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

No Fair x2! And I can't believe that you're nickname's still CardCaptorSyaoran! You still like that show?

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hehe…yeah. I mean c'mon…the character is almost like me except maybe a little more…I dunno…different but then again maybe not and what am I s'posed to do? The guys got my name and I LOVE his fighting skills…=)

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

So, lets talk about SNMC. You said Sakura got you into that kinda stuff ? I remember that you hated to even WRITE!

**Sakura's P.O.V = . . . **

** Whoa ! talk about change of subject! **

**MeeiiiLIN! : **

Oh . . . hehe, well you know Sakura and how she's crazy about that kind of stuff? I guess it's just rubbed off on me.

** OMGOSH!!! I can't believe I was that stupid I told him that I wanted to make it into SNMC! I mean, Meilin doesn't even like that kind of stuff. Please believe me Syaoran. PLEEAASE BELIEVE ME! **

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Well, to tell you the truth, I'm beginning to like you better this way.

** he said he likes ME! WOW! No one's ever said that to me before **

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Oh really?

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Yeah. I mean, I liked you before but I guess you're different.

** Uh Oh **

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Different how?

** I hope that's casual enough. I am stuffing up this whole masquerade thing! **

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Umm…different in everything. You've become nicer and I don't mean that you weren't nice before but now you're . . . well . . . just different.

** alright. Now it's ME who needs a change of subject **

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Ok . . . if you say so. So let's talk about you. Involved in anything major?

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Well, actually yeah. See, these people - that is most of my friends and a majority of the 'Aussies' are crazy about cricket. {AN: actually, I don't really know if that's true or not but work with me here ok?} I kinda picked up on how to play through television and after MUCH explanation on how to play from my friends. Now I'm hooked. ^_~.

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Cricket. Yeah, I know that game. I've seen it on cable. 

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Yeah well, they all urged me to try out for the team since they found out that I can actually do ok in sports . . . And surprisingly I did well. I guess sport just comes naturally to me. And the thing is, if you are part of the team, you gain instant popularity, and pretty much at the same time, the other guys wish you didn't exist. I can see it in their eyes. 

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

How come?

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

I don't mean to boast or anything but well . . . the girls are pretty much the prob. They start hanging all over you. I wish almost everyday that I could run away from them and hide. But that would be the coward's way out, ne?

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

So, does that mean that you've got a g/f?

** I mean, face it Sakura. The guy has charm and the looks to attract ANY girl, but he's sweet too . . . **

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hey, who need a g/f when there's you, ne?

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

FLIRT!

** Oh, I wish I could believe him, but even if he did really mean it, it's not really directed at me. He thinks I'm Meilin and I'm NOT! Sometimes I regret I ever made this decision to stay in touch with him. But I at least got to know him better over the past two years in this way **

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hey! I'm not joking. You really ARE the sweetest person to walk on earth, cos I've never met another one . . . yet . . . :Þ you've changed almost instantaneously after I left. I must have been a bad influence on you or something, hmm . . . ?

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Hehe . . . Umm . . . Yeah.

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hey! I compliment you on your sweetness and you agree that I'm a bad influence on you ? ! ? you were s'posed to DISAGREE with me!

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

LOL. You asked for it. :Þ back!

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Anyway! This is 'me' you're talking to. I can't completely change the person that I am inside you know! 

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

I don't really want you to change. I like you the way you are. You've changed for the better.

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Thank you Syaoran. I'm glad you like me the way I am. Listen I'd better go. My brother Touya is gonna start hollering otherwise. 

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Your BROTHER TOUYA ? ! ? ! Meilin, since when have you acquired Sakura's brother as yours? Without my knowledge, I might add, hmm . . . ?

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Hehe . . . no I didn't mean it. It just came out that way. Gomen. I meant my mother. Hanging around Sakura can do weird things to you, you know?

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

Hehe . . . sure, if you say so. You better go then. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account 

**MeeiiiLIN! :**

Thanks Syaoran. Bye. 

**CardCaptorSyaoran :**

No prob Meilin. =

** YOU ARE ONE 'VERY' STUPID GIRL SAKURA! YOU GAVE WAY TOO MUCH!! He might be suspecting already. GAKI! Uurrgghh! **

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: sorry. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be THIS looong. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cos I sure enjoyed writing it. It was fun!

Question : should I write e-mails and instant msgs in shorthand to make it seem more . . . real? Or would that just annoy you people? Anything in this chapter, that doesn't make sense? ASK!

This took me AGES! to type up so you guys had BETTER review! OR ELSE! . . . ok ok . . . no more threats . . . I actually had this written out but when I started typing, more things decided to make their way into my lovely imagination given to me from God which came from my brain which gave messages to my fingers which was on the keyboard buttons which had the alphabets on them which showed up on the screen which actually said REVIEW!!!!! and voila! 

Olrighty folks. I know you are dying to read all those great other stories out there so I'll untie you now. Haha! bet you all 4 got that I tied you up at the start cos you LOVED my story and 4 got your discomfort, right? RIGHT? :'(  you – you mean – you mean you didn't 'like' my story? WAA!!! :\      *water works stops suddenly* well! I guess there's no point in that is there? I'll see how many reviews I'm gonna get 4 chapter first.

litlsta@go.com


	5. Chapter 4

AN: hey, ppls . . . thanx SO much for da reviews AGAIN!!! Can't get enuf of it though . . . and ARCHANGEMON . . . well . . . I just like plain Cadbury milk choclate . . . shouldn't be hard to get eh?

Also . . . I'm sorry for making Syaoran mean to Sakura in the 2nd chapter . . . that wasn't my intention. He was actually so ENARMOURED with Meilin and also he was wondering why she seemed confused when he mentioned Jet and also the fact that he's a BOY [:Þ to da boys . . . j/k] his mind was just one-tracked . . . is that the right thing to say . . . does ppl say one-tracked or did I just make it up? ENJOY!

Disclaimer: AARRGGHH!!! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter!!! AND THE CHAPTER BEFORE THAT!!! Nooo!!! I don't wanna be sued!!! Get off the twirly whirly chair and hides under the computer desk – cowering . . . 

**_Pretense_**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

****

'We attract hearts to the qualities we display;

We retain them by the qualities we possess.' (Scad)

"Wake **UP** Kaijou!"

Sakura bolted awake, her arm flinging out to fight the intruder of her dreams.

"OU-UUCH!! Watch id squird! Whad are you drying do do? **KILL** be?!?"

["OU-UUCH!! Watch it squirt! What are you trying to do? **KILL **me?!?"] Touya cried holding his VERY sore nose.

"Touya, I ALREADY told you not to _'yell'_ in my ear when you try and wake me up. This isn't the first time it's happening - "

"Yeah? Well, see if I care when you're late to school!" With that, Sakura's annoying [AN: but caring, I think. Wish I had an older bro. =s ] brother stomped out of her room still holding his nose.

"OH NO!" Glancing over at the Whinnie the pooh clock that hung on the wall, she realized that she was indeed late. She had 15 minutes to get to school. "HOE!" She dashed out of bed, brushed her teeth, flew into her uniform, raced down stairs, and into her skates. Grabbing a piece of toast in one hand and her book bag in the other, she hurried after Touya who was already on his bike and heading out of the driveway. [AN: Sakura accomplished all this in exactly 7-minutes. @_@]

"Touya. Wait up!"

"Why?" he asked flatly.

'Oh, great. He's still mad. BOYS can be **SO** immature! Well, he should have heeded her warning and just woke her up like a _normal_ brother would do. He'd be really nice and just wake her gently. But if she said that, then Touya would ask how she would know what a normal brother would act like when she's only seen _him_ in action . . . maybe what she should do is get an alarm - ' 

Sakura kept these thoughts to herself and just contended herself by just asking – "What's the big hurry? You only have to be at the college 20 minutes after my school starts and what's – Oh hey Yue!" [AN: I'm calling him Yue because I like it better than Julian. Gomen to all the Julians out there. No offence intended]

"Hey Sakura," he answered back what a wave and a cheerful smile. [AN: don't you just LOVE Yue or Julian? Julian is just so NICE and Yue is just so decorous!] 

"How come you guys are going early today? Because I don't think this gaki here would tell me - "

"Sure. We have soccer practice and the pitch is booked for another team coming in and uh – don't you think you need to hurry?" he asked glancing at his watch.

"HOE! Look what you've done Touya!!!" Sakura cried before running into the school.

"_Look what I'VE done?!?! _GIRLS! are **SO** immature!" Touya unknowingly echoed Sakura's earlier thought.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

**BRIIING!**

The bell sounded just as Sakura burst into the room.

"Sakura. So nice of you to join us – on time." Ms McKenzie greeted Sakura with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Sakura blushed. With bent head, Sakura quietly made her way over to her desk, and sat down. However, she stiffened when she felt a slight tug on her hair and swiveled around to came face to face with none other than a smiling Syaoran. Surprisingly Sakura had forgotten that he was here because of the fuss she had to endure in the morning.

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming, but I'm glad to see you here on my first day here – after so long."

Sakura smiled back. "Me too" she replied.

"Now class. As you all might have noticed, one of our student from grade 5 has come back. Syaoran Li. We also have a new student in our midst. Jet Randall is here from Australia. Please make them both feel welcome. Ms McKenzie shot a smile at the two boys before continuing with her class. Sakura however noticed all the looks that Syaoran got and silently fumed. 

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

_Lunch Time – Cafeteria._

"So, Meilin. How's the SNMC going?" Syaoran asked of Meilin only to be returned with a very confused look.

"She opened her mouth and was about to ask what he was talking about when Sakura interrupted them.

"Uh, Meilin. Weren't we supposed to meet a certain _someone_ during lunch time?" Sakura asked with a pointed look.

"Huh? OH! Um yeah. That's right. Sorry guys, but we have an important appointment." With that, the girls hurried out of the cafeteria. Syaoran stared after them in stunned silence. 

After a few moments, he turned to see Jet watching him quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"What did you make of that, Jet?"

"Well, Syaoran. You are going to have to figure it out for yourself. I don't have the right to tell you anything."

"But - "

Jet raised his hand to stop him. "Syaoran. Just drop it, ok? I can't talk about it. It's not my place." With that, he turned away, heading to a table of guys and girls waving at them to join their table. Syaoran trailed after Jet shaking his head and frowning at his tone of voice. 

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: ok guys . . . you know what I want . . . you mean you DON'T !?!?! :o what have I taught you during my last three chapters and after the e-mail some of you ppl got from me? sigh . . . given up already ?. . . ok. HERE IT IS . . . EVERYONE READY?  

**REVIEWS!**

Haha  . . . thought I wasn't going to tell you ne? any wayz . . . I'm serious though you guys . . . if you want to find out who Meilin and Sakura was going to see during their _lunchtime_ and what Jet had figured out, then you're going to have to review me ok? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Well . . . actually, we'll make it a strawberry since I don't like cherry which will make it more of a sacrifice ne? OH! and I might not update for a while since I haf exams coming up and I REALLY need to study. And I hope that you have enjoyed yourself. Tell me what you think, k?

Sayonara****

NiteAngel 

:Þ


	6. cHaPtEr 5

AN: hey ppl!!! THANX 4 DA REVIEWS!!! Finished my exams yesterday, and would've posted this chp. Yesterday too but the thing wouldn't let me log on!!! Sigh. Got hols now. YAY! K. I need u all to guess what is gonna happen in the next chapter and stuff like that ok? Because I would be absolutely TREASURE! Them. They help me plan the next chapter and yadda yadda yadda . . . ENJOY!!!! 

Disclaimer: nope! 

PS. (I know this isn't a letter.) Incase you guys have forgotten . . . SNMC stands for School News and Magazine Committee. 

**_Pretense_**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

'A true friend unbosoms freely, 

Advises justly,

Assists readily,

Adventures boldly,

Takes all patiently,

Defends courageously

And continues a friend unchangeably.' (William Penn)

Library 

"Tomoyo, hi. We're sorry for being late. We got held up and - " [AN: YIPEE! Tomoyo is finally HERE!!! YES! did u even guess it was gonna be Tomoyo?]  

"Not a problem, Sakura. I just got here myself." Tomoyo interrupted with a cheerful smile. "Now, what can I do for my top writer? Just say the word and - "

"NO. Umm . . . I mean, I don't exactly want you to promise me anything before you know what it is. Well . . . it's about Meilin here. I was wondering . . . is there any chance that she would be able to take my place in the SNMC?"

"Tomoyo shot a glance at Meilin – who looked confused at what was going on - with a raised brow. Her eyes seem to be emanating skepticism. Sakura saw Tomoyo's look and rushed on with panic creeping in her voice. "I'll still write for you – just . . . put them under Meilin's name."

"No way Sakura," Meilin, who had been standing quietly throughout the entire exchange started. "Uh-uh. That would be wrong. I could never - "

"Excuse me, Tomoyo." With that, Sakura pulled Meilin away from Tomoyo, into a quiet corner of the library. "Meilin, I did the same thing when I wrote to Syaoran like you said. How is this any different?"

Meilin opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Listen, Meilin, you don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to. I wasn't thinking and - "

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you Sakura. I never should have persuaded you to write to Syaoran like that. It was wrong and - " 

"I had a choice. I didn't want his feeling to be hurt but if he finds out the truth, that's exactly what's going to happen. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked with her eyes downcast. "He'll be really mad at us, if we tell him."

Meilin's eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "I know! I'll just tell him that I quit SNMC." Then a dubious look flitted across her eyes. " – I _can_ do that, right?"

"Umm, yeah. I mentioned it only once, I think. I told him so much about myself thinking, I'd probably never see him. I'm such a fool." She finished with a sigh.

"That's kinda hard to believe, Sakura." A new voice interrupted.

The girl's heads snapped up and turned. Their eyes widened in horror to find . . .    

AN: GASP! Who do you think it is? Who should it be? What should happen? 

AN: hee hee hee. Grins mischievously. Fooled you. But then you should haf  known cos my AN was pretty simple and didn't contain pleas for reviews. I just _love_ MAJOR spacing. Have you noticed? ^_^ Thought you ppls could use a break from a serious conversation. Actually I was gonna stop it there but then I thought . . . nah. Can't leave you in suspense like that . . . as much as I was tempted to. Newayz . . . on with the story!

"Sya – Syaoran!" Sakura stuttered with a gasp [AN: can you do that? 'stuttered with a gasp that is . . .' ?] as she took in his tall form leaning against the bookshelves with his arms folded across his chest. _How much has he heard?_

"So – what have you done that makes you think you're a fool, Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" 

Syaoran's eyebrow shot up and with eyes dancing with silent laughter he asked, "Did you know that it's rude to answer a question with a question?" 

"Huh?" Sakura blinked dumbly. (0.0) _what exactly were they going on about?_

Meanwhile, Syaoran's attention shifted to the terra cotta eyed beauty beside Sakura.

"Hey, Meilin. Wanna let me in on the secret? Your friend here seems to be quite uncooperative." Syaoran asked with an expectant look on his face. He had really wanted to know what had happened in the cafeteria, but instead of following Jet, he followed the girls, keeping well back. He wanted to talk to Meilin, but it can wait.

Meilin on the other hand shook her head playfully. "Well Syaoran, that's for us to know and for you to – well – not find out."

"Aww, c'mon Meilin!"

"No can do, my friend."

Syaoran sighed and changed the subject. "Meilin, I was wondering – I mean, you left so suddenly before that - "

"Hey Syaoran!" a voice called out and the girls sighed with relief as they watched Jet approach them. 

Syaoran however felt frustration bubbling up inside him as he watched the girls duck past him. The moment was gone. He had to let it go.

"I was wondering where you went, mate." [mate is 'friend' in Austn. So don't get the wrong idea!!]

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

"Tomoyo. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but you don't have to worry about what I said before, ok?"

"Sure, Sakura. I have to admit that I would have probably been in a lot of trouble had I decided to do that favor for you."

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: SEE! NO CLIFFY 4 YOU GUYS. AREN'T I NICE? COS I ABSOLUTELY _LOVE! _LEAVING CLIFF HANGERS. SO I'M MAKING SACRIFICES HERE (again) ^_^ and no major spacing ahead in this chapter so breath.

**BUT! **I still expect _lots!_ of reviews. Ideas, suggestions, advise – anything to make my story better.

ANSWER TIME!!!

Ok ok . . . this is gonna be an S+S fic since every single person who actually answered my question wanted it to be S+S. are you all MAJORLY happy or what?

**Azi:** I agree wif you . . .M+S _does_ seem wrong

**Jared:** Jet is a good guy. He's Syaoran's best friend. Okies?

**Martel:** you said 'thicken the plot a little or maybe a few odd twists would be nice' got any ideas? I would gladly welcome them. = ]

**SKC:** well . . . yeah . . . you _do _get a strawberry since that was what I offered if you reviewed, right? 

**SKC'S FRIEND:** I hope the above answered your question and . . . try to keep the red cordial away from SKC . . . that might help . . . or is it just my story that made her go on a high? Hehe j/k

And as for what Jet knows – I can't really tell you right now but you'll find out later . . . 

And I don't think I mentioned the age of Touya and Yue . . . they're both 20 yrs old.

Now my turn to ask questions. 

Question 1: do you guys want it to be Yue or Yukito? (This is concerning the last chapter btw.) Cos I don't really care and one of my friends were giving me a hard time at skool saying that it's s'posed to b Yukito not Yue and how you ppl might get confused and – man I 4get the conversation but yeah . . . I can make it Yukito from now on if you don't like it as Yue . . . if I get around to mentioning him all that much that is.

Question 2: do you guys want this story to be short or long? I'd prefer long cos I can do that but if you guys like short and sweet then I can do that . . . I think. (= s

So the basic underlying theme running throughout my ANs: is **REVIEW!** OK? PLZ?I absolutely Love it when you ppl review. Did I mentioned that I love it when you guys review? Oh yeah I did . . . well triple it and some! 

WHEW! What a looong AN!

NiteAngel

:Þ 


	7. cHaPtEr 6

Heyaz peeps . . . I know I haven't updated in a looooooong while . . . I'm trying to write a novel and I'm not sure if I'll finish it in time . . . and would you believe me if I said I had a writers block? Sigh . . . thought not. Well . . . actually I've got some good scenes coming up . . . I think. You know – any help is appreciated. You can e-mail me . . . like . . . how I can start the chapter or bla bla bla . . . I'll seriously consider using any suggestions you peeps mite haf okies? OKIES! OH! Can't 4get to thank u ppls now can I? Well…I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and review my story. It meant a LOT to me! Kay…on wid da stowy. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: see that little arrow that points backwards and another one that points the other way.

Go to  the backwards one  and read what it says. Or maybe the one before that too. =Þ

**Pretense**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

'An old friend is like old shoes – 

 snug, familiar, comfortable.' ~John Selder~

_Two days later._

"I want you all to get into groups of four - " everyone started talking at once as they shuffled around. " – QUIETLY! Or I'll have to do it for you." The students immedietly quieted. Mrs. Henuoh has got to be one of the strictest teacher in all Tokyo. Her temper was something no student should have to go through. 

Meilin dragged Sakura and made a beeline to Jet and Syaoran. "We're in your group whether you like it or not." She informed the guys primly.

"Your every desire is our command, My Lady." Jet bowed gallantly while his voice filled with amusement.

Syaoran went forward and kissed the back of Meilin's hand then Sakura's. "It's always a pleasure to be in the company of the most beautiful ladies in all of Angel Wings high. 

One of the students came around passing a lamb's brain around for them to dissect. (AN: gomen to all those ppl who hold a strong view on animal cruelty. I had to do that for psychology. NO FLAMES!)

"Yeeewwwww! I can't believe this. This is inhumane I tell you!" Sakura cried out. No one responded to this since this happened every lesson they had to do dissection, except Syaoran and Jet who just stared at Sakura's unusual behavior. 

The teacher came around. "Meilin, please help Sakura like you always do and show her the whereabouts of the reticular formation. She wasn't paying attention when I explained it." 

Now it was Sakura's turn to stare . . . and blush. Mrs. Henuoh was being civil and not yelling at her like she always did when she daydreamed and stared out the window. She shrugged it off and did as her teacher bid. Meilin efficiently cut the brain down the middle so Sakura would have no trouble drawing the half of the brain.

"Meilin . . . " Syaoran was watching Meilin intently. " I thought that you hated Science and everything involved in it."

Meilin shook her head. "No." she replied carelessly. "I - " she stopped when she 

received a kick from under the table and rephrased what she was going to say. " I  - umm . . . I did but now I don't." 

"Oh. You've changed a LOT! Meilin." Syaoran mused aloud and it wasn't the first time he was thinking that too. 

(An: I'm stuck. =' (I can't think right now. Hangon . . . I'll come back soon k?) . . . (AN: BACK! Ok . . . ummm . . .)

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang. 

BRIIIIIIING! (AE: [author's expression] =) I thought that bit was and don't look at me like I'm weird or something! ='( )

"Hey Syaoran. We've got Phys Ed. And no, we're not playing cricket. Come on." Syaoran followed feeling confounded. '_When did I tell Sakura that?'_ He glanced back to see Meilin and Jet lagging behind. 

"Hurry up guys. Jet what's wrong with you? I remember you telling me that you couldn't wait to see what type of sporting facilities are available at Angel Wings." 

"Uh . . . yeah. C'mon Meilin." Grabbing her arm, he dragged her and followed Syaoran and Sakura.

"Jet, I'm not feeling too well right now so I'm going to sit this one out."

"Sure." Jet said feeling disappointed. He was looking forward to doing sport with Meilin. He had found out in the last two days that she was very much fun. 

"No, but that's why I've got a note from Mum." 

'Well . . . alright."

****

****

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

_(They're going to play Netball and don't say it's a girl's game ok?)_

"Syaoran . . . Center. I've heard quite a lot about your skills when it comes to sports. I'd like to see it myself."

"Darien. I'm putting you center too." A boy with black hair and cerulean eyes came running up. He thrust his hand out. (AN: this is Darien from SM k? and he's an okish guy here and I'm just using him here for the story =s well…duh.)

"The most popular boy in Angel Wings here." Then sizing up Syaoran he said. 

"But you _just_ might beat me and I'm not about to let that happen." Darien finished good-naturedly.  

Sakura being the wing attack ran up close to Syaoran as soon as Syaoran grabbed the ball.

"Syaoran! I'm open!"

_Commentating_ _by NiteAngel._

The ball goes to Sakura. 

She turns and passes beautifully to Chiharu.

What's this? Jet grabs the ball in mid air. Neatly throws it to Darien.

Darien looking for some open space and -

The ball is snatched out Darien's hand by Syaoran.

Syaoran send the ball to Eriol the Goal Attack.

Into the hoop aaaaaaaaand 

It's a GOAL!!! _Ooh yeah!! You rock ERIOL!!!_

The score . . . 0 –1

The ball is in play again.

Darien passes the ball to Tomoyo. 

_Are you seeing what I'm seeing? The great and almighty serious Eriol is jumping up and down like a little kid and cheering Tomoyo on even though she's in the opposite team. *shakes head* how cuuuuuuuute!_

Tomoyo moves to throw it to Rachel but Chiharu had run up and 

OBSTRUCTION!

Little grumble going on here. Aaand the play is underway once again.

Rachel finally has the ball in her possession, aims carefully as Yamazaki waves his arms around in front of her – the ball is in the air and

SCORE! 1-1

. . . ^_^;!

A little tripping session seems to be going on here. What the - ???

Chiharu was tripped by Rachel and Eriol running toward Chiharu to see if she was alright, bumped into Jet and fell on his rear, which caused Tomoyo to almost fall over laughing. 

Yamazaki: 'You know . . . there was once a mythical beast that used to wave it's paw around and everyone would start tumbling down until it stopped. (AN: is Yamazaki the one that tells the stories?)

WHACK! (ouch!) Chiharu just whacked him upside the head. 

Chiharu hissing: 'STOP TELLING YOUR LIES FOR THE LAST TIME YAMAZAKI.' 

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes caught and they both burst out laughing.

What a day this turned out to be.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! This has to be one of the WORST ever chapters that I've ever done! I just wrote this so . . . you won't think I'm already in the grave ok? And I know you people were expecting  . . . umm . . . what were you expecting? Something that would move the story along. Well – it kinda did cos Syaoran being the incredibly dense person that he is in this story is like 'Meilin – you've changed a lot. How come Meilin? What is going on with Meilin? How come you've forgotten this Meilin? That Meilin?' Aiyoh! The poor man really needs some help. LOL. Just give me time. Hmm…I might update soon after the 12th of this December ok?

Ok.

Since pretty much everyone who answered the question wanted it to be Yukito. Well it's . . . Yukito. How can I refuse you ppls?

**SKC: **Syaoran in chocolate? Hehe . . . gomen but I can't do that cos the rest of the girls would be after my head. And that's the _last_ thing I need. But I can you give you umm . . . an extra big. No make it humongous strawberry like – as big as your computer screen with Syaoran's face drawn on it. I'll make it icing. But why you'd want to eat it is beyond me. =)

**??? :** 'spanner in the works somewhere' I'm working on it. I just can't put it down on paper. I seem to have lost my touch somehow. My touch will return _soon_ . . . I hope.

**QUESTION: **DO YOU PEEPS WANT SYAORAN TO F IND OUT IF IT WAS Sakura who send him the e-mails soon? In a couple of chappies or something?

Sigh . . . I just love doing Ans. But this chapters was annoying me cos I had ta do them so you would understand what I'm going on about or sumthing like that.

Remember . . . reviews are very much welcome. I'm aiming 100. you peeps can help me with that yeah? How about 20 reviews per chappie? No? 15? 10? C'mon ppls! Stop shaking your head. That's what **I **do best!

Sayonara.

NiteAngel

:Þ  ****


	8. cHaPtEr 7

Heyaz peoples!!! Thankies **so **much for your reviews. I'm back and so is my touch. YAY! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: nope nope nope nope, nope nope nope, too daa…too daa

            nope nope nope nope, nope nope nope, too daa…too daa

            nope nope me!

            nope nope you!

            nope nope may-ybe

            nope nope tru-uly . . . =) that was majorly dumb and I think you'll agree. ok . . . I'll shut up now. 

**Pretense**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

'A real friend never get in your way - 

 Unless you happen to be on the way down.' ~ Unknown ~

_A week later._

Grunting, panting, and clinking of swords as it whistled through the air and clashed with the opposing sword could be heard as Syaoran entered the room designated for fencing. He knew Jet was fighting. Infact, there were several pairs dueling each other. He heard a familiar voice shout 'En gaurde' and moved toward the sound. Jet was fighting – a female – from the looks of the suit. A very _advanced_ female at that. As her face was masked, he could not for the life of him figure out who this woman was. Syaoran watched as they broke off and circled each other slowly as they watched for a weakness. The mysterious woman clad in white must have found one. She lunged with lightening quickness, which caught both men off guard. Syaoran's mouth was hanging wide enough to fit a watermelon. Jet managed to block the blow a mere millisecond before the point hit his chest. Jet moved forward and kept attacking only to have all his blows parried with ease. Syaoran's admiration for the woman was growing by the second. He watched her move with agile grace that made Jet seem slow and clumsy. This ofcourse was far from the truth. Jet was an accomplished swordsman who had won many competitions and here he was being utterly demolished by a . . . by a – woman. Syaoran continued watching intently as Jet feinted a right but she didn't rise to the bait. With a flick of her wrist, the sword flew out of his grasp and landed a few feet from Syaoran. Jet turned to eye the sword then looked down to see the sword pointed directly at his heart. This girl beat him. He was sure that this woman knew his every movement before he did himself. While Jet had been grunting and panting with effort, no noise had issued out of his fighting partner. They both took off their headpieces. While Jet looked haggard, every line conveying exhaustion, his partner looked positively energized. This somewhat irked Jet, as he was proud of his fit body. Syaoran on the other hand felt his admiration grow triple fold to see that the victorious fighter was Sakura. He knew Meilin had taken lessons but had no idea that Sakura had as well.  

Both fighters shook hands and walked toward the changing rooms. Sakura however stopped short as she spotted Syaoran. They slowly approached the spectator. 

"Sakura! You were so – so . . . _AMAZING_! I had no clue that – Meilin must be as good as you since she takes lessons as well!"

Sakura sighed, disappointed. Meilin again. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that it was her – Sakura who e-mailed him all these years. Hurting his feelings was the only thing that held her back. Syaoran had been talking about Meilin non-stop for the past week and something else that almost broke her heart.

~Flashback~

Meilin bounced on Sakura's bed as she watched her friend going over her article she typed up for the SNMC.

Meilin had been somewhat flattered at the attention that had been lavished upon her by Syaoran. He had brought her flowers, jewelry, heart shaped boxes that contained chocolate (nummy yummy!!!^_^;!!!), cute stuffed toys and you name it.

"What do you think of Syaoran, Sakura?" Meilin asked abruptly.

"Well – he's nice." Sakura replied – a blush staining her face. 

Meilin glanced at her and her eyes seemed to widen in horror. "You don't _like_ him do you?"

Sakura shook her head in denial. "Ofcourse not."

"Whew! That's a relief. I think he wants to ask me out. I mean – by the stuff he's bought for me, I think it's obvious that he likes me, ne?"

"Yeah. He's besotted with you, Meilin." 

_Later,_ Syaoran took Sakura aside. "Sakura – be honest with me ok? Do you think Meilin likes me at all?"

Syaoran's look was so hopeful, almost childlike that her heart wrenched. As much as she didn't want to, she nodded. Syaoran's face lit up with such joy that Sakura smiled too, albeit sadly as Syaoran wrapped her in a hug. 

"Thank you Sakura." He whispered then left to look for Meilin.

~End Flashback~

_"I have to leave."_ Sakura thought determinedly. 

Meilin and Syaoran _had_ gone out and Meilin had rambled on and on and on about how wonderful their date had been and what a perfect gentlemen Syaoran was and how sweet he was to her and how gorgeous he looked and how he almost kissed her goodnight but must have been too shy since he didn't. Sakura tried to look interested while she felt miserable. 

_'They are going to be happy together – so they wouldn't miss me, anyway. I don't think I can stand this pain."_

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: **READ THIS!!! **

Dear Anonymous reviewer (thanx for reviewing btw.) and every other reviewer going to make the same type of statement. I _KNOW_ this story has the same plot as Childhood Crush. Wanna know why? **Go and read my Author's note, which is s'posed to be 2nd chappie.****Newayz . . . I'm going to take this story into a different direction from where Childhood Crush is going and I can't remember if I told you or not but this story is going to be pretty long since lotsa ppls want it that way except ??? (:Þ) and hopefully it'll be good too. PLZ R/R. **

**Ok. You can stop reading now. Anyone interested can keep reading. Question/Answer time below!**

**SKC:** I'm sorry SKC. I'm dedicating this chappie to you. I think this is one of my best chapter and I absolutely enjoyed doing it too! Do you feel all special and happy now? You do? GOOD! Cos it was s'posed to. Don't be sad anymore ok?

**Xander: **Especially don't give her coffee!!! If it makes her sad.

**Shaun: **Gomen is sorry.  

              Gaki/baka is idiot – I think it's right . . . right peeps? 

              . . . peeps? *no answer* Oh dear. I think they've **all** left. ='(  

              LOL . . . Only you'd think of a 'fight to the death' solution Shaun, but alas *hand to the forehead* I cannot do that cos all my readers will **majorly** flame me - right peeps? … uh…opps. I 4got they've already left. and I don't exactly like getting burned. NEWAYZ! The stowy would be boring that way!

**TomoyoMalfoy and Kan-chan:** thank you for your encouragement for this chappie!


	9. cHaPtEr 8

Disclaimer: NiteAngel . . . do you take the vow and swear that CCS does NOT belong to you?

                           I DO! (So you can't sue me :Þ but then who'd want to sue a sweet lil angel like me ne?) and GASP! NO author's note b4 the chappie too!!! ENJOY!

**Pretense**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

****

'Don't forget your friend; it will hurt him/her

Rather hurt your enemy in that way.' ~C. J. Langenhoven~

_End of School year._

"You're what?" Touya cried softly, his face a mask of disbelief.

"Touya – you promised you'd remain calm." Whined Sakura.

"You're WHAT ! ! ? ? !" He shouted, this time loud enough to lift the roof.

Sakura sighed. "I'm leaving. I want to see Australia."

"Did that brat put you up to this? 'Cause if he did - "

"He's not a brat!"

" – I'm gonna make vegetable soup outta him!" he kept going as though Sakura had not interrupted him. [AN: my sis thought of the vegetable part cos I was stuck] 

"Uh . . . you mean human soup Touya."

"What?"

"Syaoran is a human, _not_ a vegetable."

"Really? Could've fooled me." Touya replied with dry humour colouring his voice. "And you're NOT leaving to that down under nowhere land and **ESPECIALLY **not without an escort." Touya said in a voice he thought would end the subject. He was wrong.

"That really is too bad, Touya." Sakura looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I'm eighteen – an adult. I can leave whenever I want _to_ wherever I choose. Besides, school's over. I've graduated – with honors, I might add. I've been accepted in one of the Universities for an arts degree and I'm gonna pursue writing after that and - "

"You're what?!?"

"Touya, you know . . . this whole constant repetition is _quite _wearing on the nerves." Sakura shot back with exaggerated exasperation, however she replied him. "I made a few calls, I booked a flight and found out about accommodations and whatever it is that you need to do to apply into Universities and voila! I'm in."

"You did all this without even TELLING ME?" Touya exclaimed.

"Will you QUIT THE SHOUTING?!" then in a much calmer voice, she continued. "Now I know that you're gonna want to blow at what I'm gonna say next but I want you to remain calm."

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." The anxious brother mumbled. 

"Touya, pleeeaase! I'm leaving tomorrow."

Touya's mouth opened, then closed.

"I said not to shout but that doesn't mean you're forbidden to talk completely, ya know." Sakura gently teased her thunderstruck brother.

"Fine. You can go." Touya finally replied, greatly surprising Sakura at his quick submission. 

'After all, she's not a little girl anymore. Holding her back would only cause her to resent me in the long run.' Touya thought sadly.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

At the airport.

"Sakura . . . take care and call me every week – at least once, alright?"

"Touya. How many times have we had this conversation already?"

"Not enough." Came the wry reply.

"Call Meilin and tell her that I'm gone."

You haven't told her yet?" Touya looked astonished. 

Sakura scowled in irritation. "Quit looking at me like that! If I only told you yesterday, then when would have I told Meilin? You know I tell you everything before anyone else."

Touya's brow rose.

"Well – not everything, but you know. The most important . . . uh . . .  life changing things." Sakura grinned impishly up at him.

Touya smiled. "Sure you do, Sakura. Even though it was a last minute thing." He said as he wrapped her in a hug. 

Touya saw his sister off, then slowly made his way home.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

Two days later.

"She WHAT?!" Meilin clutched the phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "She never breathed a word of this."

"I know Meilin. I reacted the same way when she told me yesterday."  
  


"She only told you yesterday? It must've been an impulsive thing."

"Well, she sure plans everything for all her impulsiveness." Touya said with amusement then turned serious. "I think she's been planning this for some time." 

He filled her in on everything that had happened and by the end of the conversation, Meilin had accepted the situation. She went to the living room where Syaoran and Jet who had come over for a visit were arguing about something. The stopped when she cleared her throat.

"Uh . . . guys. I have some news. Sakura left to Australia." Meilin cut straight to the point.

Syaoran was surprised but took it calmly. They both turned to see how Jet was reacting to this news. They were stunned to see Jet's gray blue eyes turn almost black with rage and they was turned on – Syaoran.

"You fool." He spat out.

Syaoran's expression was no more calm. His eyes widened. Sure, they had argued but he had never seen his best friend this mad.

"Jet – what? - "

"Don't speak to me right now." Jet got up and stormed out of the house abruptly, leaving Syaoran to stare after him with confusion and hurt.

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

Syaoran slowly made his way back to his home and as was the norm, he switched on his computer, checked his e-mail. He gasped. He had a mail from – sakura_777@hotmail.com [AN: Gomen if this is ne1's e-mail. I just made it up on the spot.] 

To:        CardCaptorSyaoran@hotmail.com

Subject: (none)

Hey Syaoran and Jet

I'm sorry for leaving for abruptly. You both have been great friends to me and I've had many happy memories with you both. But I just had to leave for reasons of my own. I don't know if I'll be back but I'll never forget you and I'll miss you all a great deal

Lotsa love

M.S.T

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

For some strange reason, Syaoran felt a pang when he read her letter. Her uncertainty of her return caused pain. 'It's probably because she was such a good friend to me and not seeing her anymore would ofcourse be painful.Yet . . . ' he read the e-mail again, although this time he noticed something that he had missed earlier. Sakura had closed the e-mail with M.S.T., which was the way Meilin had always closed hers. BUT that would mean . . . realization dawned on Syaoran as though a sledgehammer had pounded him with inhuman force. 

**M.S.T. was Sakura!** Meilin's middle name didn't start with an 'S'. Her middle name was Lai.How many times had he heard Touya yell, Sakura Shae Kinomoto! She had put a part of herself when she e-mailed him. Sakura had been the one e-mailing him all those times. Wave after wave of the past e-mail and chat messages flooded his mind. He recalled all those times she let slip some small information about herself that was contradictory to Meilin's or the way Meilin had acted after his return and all those times when she had no idea what he was going on about . . . because Meilin hadn't wanted to keep in touch with him so Sakura did it herself . . . knowing Sakura she probably did it so I won't be hurt -  

~Flashback~

"Meilin?" 

"Uh – yeah. Hi." When she'd clearly said that she had lots to talk to him about.

Jet had mentioned that Sakura and Meilin had gotten English lessons, which was why they were so good at it. Sakura must've persuaded Touya to give her lessons.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

"Oh, Meilin, remember how when I e-mailed you, I told you that my friend Jet would be coming? Well, this is Jet."

Syaoran was once again giving attention to Meilin, noting the confusion on her face at the mention of Jet. 

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

You know how I always wanted to get into that School News Magazine Committee? Well . . . I got selected!!! 

Um . . . yeah well . . . people change. And I didn't know that you knew that Sakura wanted to be in the SNMC . . . ? _because Sakura hadn't known that Meilin had told him about it._

_Sakura had known about his playing cricket. _

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

Sakura thought of herself as a fool. They were discussing **me!** that must've been why they both looked so frightened.

Jet had mentioned that Sakura and Meilin had gotten English lessons, which was why they were so good at it. Sakura must've persuaded Touya to give her lessons.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

In Science class – Sakura hated doing dissections and not Meilin.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

"Sakura! You were so – so . . . _AMAZING_! I had no clue that – Meilin must be as good as you since she takes lessons as well!" _Sakura had seemed disappointed. You baka! Of**course** she'd be disappointed. Meilin probably didn't even know how to pick up a sword – let alone fight with it and Sakura had no way of telling me because I wasn't s'posed to know._

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

Taking Meilin out must've been the last straw. She has got to be the most unselfish woman to walk on earth. She left so we could have our happiness. But the girl I thought I loved wasn't who he really thought she was. Meilin hadn't wanted to keep in touch with I so Sakura did it herself . . . knowing Sakura; she probably did it so I won't be hurt -   

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

_Phone conversation._ "Jet – I figured it out." "About time!" the angry reply sounded in his ear. 

Syaoran sighed. "What should I do?"

"Go bring her back."

"But I don't know _where _she is! I asked Touya but he wouldn't tell me! He said that I deserved it. What am I going to do?" 

"Nothing. Either Sakura will call and tell you herself where she is or . . ." he let the sentence hang.

"Yeah . . . I . . . thanks Jet. see you later."

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

**Beeeeeep!**

**Syaoran died. (he committed suicide.)**

**The End.**

**:'( WAAAAAAAH  :'(**

**I AM SOWY GUYS *SOB SOB * BUT I HAD TO END IT SOMEHOW. I'M GETTING REAL SICK OF THIS STOWY. I'VE LOST THE INSPIRATION.(NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS WAS THE DECIDING FACTOR.) ****BUT ****_THANKYOU _****FOR ALL THOSE WHO ****DID ****REVIEW. THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT/ GOODAFTANOON AND GOODMORNING! SAYONARA. YOUR MOST LOVING WRITER AND FINISHER OF THIS MAGNIFICENT MASTERPEICE!**

**NiteAngel**

**:Þ**

**Now scroll down and see that lil button next to the submit review at the bottom? Click that and REVIEW!**

**Sheesh. Sorry for making you scroll for so long. But like I said. I like torturing you a little bit. But your finger aint gonna drop off or anything. =)**

**Keep going**

**Newayz – If you have to scroll down then that means that I had to press enter for aaaaaages!PLUS I took the time to actually write the chappie for you enjoyment riiite? **

**TADA!**

**AN:** soooooo . . . yep. That's it folks. Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year. I really want to see you faces right now. **But **I can imagine it. It must be priceless! My sis and me were like CRACKING up laughing for some time. And still are. =) *GRINS* I love you ppl too much to just abandon the stowy like that. Sheesh! What do you take me for? And I know Christmas has already gone. But I've been SO busy like you wouldn't beleeeeeeeev! My mum made me do so many chores and she's getting sick of me sitting in front of the comp. So much… noooooooo! This is your belated Christmas pressie. Hehe . . . my sis says : 'that wasn't a pressie. That was a nightmare.' Even though she's still laughing - But you don't need to listen to her. And you know what I want? You do? THAT IS SOO TOTALLY CORRECT! **REVIEWS! they rock!** I know the story is going abruptly . . . and it's gonna take a drastic change in the next chappie okai? I'm gonna skip like – five – yes I know – AGAIN! But that's the way it's gonna be. 

**NOTE: **They will be 23 in the next chp. You want it to come out? Weeellll – if I don't get any reviews I don't post. Hehe – nah. J/k. =) but that doesn't mean you shouldn't post mind you!

Azi: yep someday he'll learn and t'day's the day. =) Sakura_Free_Spirit: thanx for you enthusiastic review! It had me smiling. SKC: that was really *hic* motivating. =) Xander: obsessed with the chapter eh? Hehe makes me feel all happy. =) Kan-chan: thankyouuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

NiteAngel

:Þ


	10. cHaPtEr 9

Disclaimer: What do you guys think?

**Pretense**

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

_5 years later. Australia._

Intro: _Sakura Kinomoto also known as Shae Ying Fa Tou had finished her 3-year course and had worked two years for Tycoon Magazine. She is now 23 years old._

Shae knocked on the door and waited for her boss, Gary to bid her in.

"Enter." Came a voice on cue. He spoke as soon as she entered. 

"Shae, we've got a new assignment for you." he told her without preamble. Shae, who had been expecting something like this nodded calmly.

Gary continued. "The owner of Japan's top ranking Adventure Park has agreed to give one of my reporters a tour of his playground and home. You will interview him. Your accommodation is provided for. You'll have three months max. to finish this project." After a pause, he continued sheepishly. "I've been pestering him for quite a while now to let one of our reporters to interview him. I've known him since primary school and we've kept in touch. He's just not the type who likes public exposure but he'll do almost anything for his toy land. You see . . .," he would've continued but Shae interrupted.

"Why me?" she asked simply.

Gary's eyes softened. "Shae, you work too hard. You've finished more articles than I care to count. This will be a break for you. I'm giving you three months because I know you'll finish the whole thing in less than that time. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. However, I must warn you of one thing. He's a bit of a grouch and he's told me to make it clear to you that if you put one step outta line he'll send you packing."

Shae's eyes widened at this. _'What kind of man is he sending her to?'_

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

AN: hey to you too. I know what you're thinking. *What is NiteAngel thinking? Has she gone insane giving us a short chapter like this?!?!* well . . . no I'm not insane. It's just that I've been losing myself in these lovely stories that these lovely ppl right in this site called fanfiction.net, which sadly happen to be better than mine and yeah. Well . . . actually doing this was not my original intention. There's more to this chapter but I haven't finished writing it yet. Why I did this is cos I didn't want to keep you ppl waiting for much longer. Umm . . . 

Did you guys notice that the name Shae is Sakura's middle name? From the previous chapter? Well . . . Shae is not her actual middle name in case you're wondering. I don't know what it is. =s 

**Kawaii Canadian: **yes as you can see I'm still writing this. =)

**Rain: **what in the world were you going on about gurl? One minute you're saying that my story is AWESOME and bla bla bla (after reading the story) and then you say that my story's getting worse in the reviews and then you say it's so good that you printed it out so u'r friend can read it (which I'm _very_ flattered btw.) and . . . I'm just plain confused. Which one is it? Hmm . . . a new story . . . I'm thinking about it but not netime soon I don't think. Chocolate. Yay! But you didn't bring it to yf! Oh wellz . . . I'll remind ya. No prob! Two Towers was GREAT! It was like . . . aagghh! Beautifuleness!

**SKC: **how are you feeling SKC? I'm hope your better.

**Xander: **you betta take care of her okai?

**Cherry_Blossomz91: **why? :Þ****

**Insaneone: **LOL sorry.

**SmAngel:** hehe . . . thanks for da reviews. =)

It might take me a while to update from now on mainly cos of school. This is my last year. YES! So plz understand okai? But I WILL finish it. Once I've worked out where it's going. This is like part II or something. Almost a whole different ball game.

OH! If you want something REALLY good to read. Go read Power of Two Hearts by KayJuli (if you haven't already read it) I don't think you'll regret reading it cos it is like THE best! and I'm not exaggerating!

NiteAngel

:Þ


	11. I'm Sorry

Author's Note  
Hey guys . . . I AM still alive . . . just not updating anything at the moment  
My excuse is a very valid one.  
  
School. 5 months more and I'm finished school and then I'll be in Uni . . . joy.  
  
Just have SO many tests and assignments and so on . . . so please forgive me for not updating . . . the last chapter, I know it's short . . . just take it as a prologue for Part II of the story. . . okai?  
  
NiteAngel :Þ 


	12. Part 2 cHaPtEr 1

AN: I'm back. Disclaimer: if I did own it I'd probably stuff it up. **Pretense**

**Part II**

**Dedicated to SKC and Xander**

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

But God commendeth his love toward us, In that, while we were yet sinners, 

Christ died for us. 

-Romans 5:8-

_5 years later. Australia._

Intro: _Sakura Kinomoto also known as Shae Ying Fa Tou had finished her 3-year course and had worked two years for Tycoon Magazine. She is now 23 years old._

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for her boss, Gary to bid her in.

"Enter," said a voice on cue. He spoke as soon as she entered. 

"Shae, we've got a new assignment for you." he told her without preamble. Sakura, who had been expecting something like this nodded calmly.

Gary continued. "The owner of Japan's top ranking Adventure Park has agreed to give one of my reporters a tour of his playground and home. You will interview him. Your accommodation is provided for. You'll have three months max to finish this project." After a pause, he continued sheepishly. "I've been pestering him for quite a while now to let one of our reporters to interview him. I've known him since primary school and we've kept in touch. He's just not the type who likes public exposure but he'll do almost anything for his toy land. You see . . .," he would've continued but Sakura interrupted.

"Why me?" she asked simply.

Gary's eyes softened. "Sakura, you work too hard. You've finished more articles than I care to count. This will be a break for you. I'm giving you three months because I know you'll finish the whole thing in less than that time. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. However, I must warn you of one thing. He's a bit of a grouch and he's told me to make it clear to you that if you put one step outta line he'll send you packing."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. _'What kind of man is he sending her to?'_

****

****

**_~*-*~*-*~*-*~_**

Sakura looked around, trying to figure out whom she was supposed to meet, when a man with a shock of extremely dark hair, appeared in front of her.

"Shae Tou, I presume?"

"Yes and please call me Shae. You must be Mr. Li." Sakura surmised aloud as they shook hands. The man chuckled in response.

"Oh no. I'm Mr. Li's chauffeur, Dave."

"Oh I'm sorry. My boss pretty much left me in the dark concerning my client. Thanks for meeting me Dave." Sakura looked contrite and Dave smiled kindly and offered his arm.

"Shall we go ma-am?"

"We shall." Sakura looped her arm through his and they made their way out of the airport.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

10.45 am.

"A limousine . . . well duh Sakura. What exactly were you expecting? A hearse ?!?" . . . "Well, no but I definitely didn't think that they'd provide transport for me. He's _my_ client and I'm supposed to be arriving there off my own accord with my own transport, not the other way around!" . . . "Uh! Now I'm talking to myself" Sakura mumbled aloud in self-disgust.

Sakura noticed that the houses were starting to look larger, sophisticated and elegant. She smirked to herself. 'We're entering the territory of the rich.'

Finally, the limo stopped in front of a mansion. Dave opened the door for her.

"Uh  . . . this is the hotel?" Sakura asked somewhat disconcerted. 'Why had Gary not clued her in on what it was going to be like?'

However, Dave's eyes lit up with amusement. 'Well, actually Shae, this is Mr. Li's mansion.' Her eyes widened in remembrance. Gary _had_ told her that she would be staying at Mr. Li's place. How could she have forgotten something like that? 'It must be jet-lag' Sakura reasoned within herself.

She gazed around tiredly but awe-struck at the beautiful and intricate structure of the building. She was welcomed warmly by the household staff but what she wanted the most was sleep.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

Sakura startled awake as someone knocked on the door. She quickly moved to the door and opened it to find the same gentlemen who had shown her to her room. Wei. That was his name.

"Miss Tou." His voice filtered through the door. Sakura hurriedly got up and opened the door the elderly looking man. Wei's eyes were crinkled in a smile, his face wreathed with warmth and friendliness. 

"Good evening, Miss Tou. You slept through lunch so I thought it best to wake you for dinner."

"Thank you Wei. I'll be right down."

As Sakura closed her room softly she studied her spacious room that sported a computer, modem, fax, printer . . . all the necessities for a writer but the main feature that she loved the most was none of these. A window seat! Her very own window seat. Sakura sighed softly. She knew she was going to hate leaving this place. A grumble from her stomach jolted her to reality.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

Sakura hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she'd started eating and the beautiful aroma wafting through the air and the yumminess of the food had increased her appetite. It was almost comical to see the petite Sakura almost inhaling the food. 

It was at this point that the owner of the Mansion entered the dining room. The man froze, taking in the apparently starving woman. He waited till she finished before clearing his throat.

Sakura turned with a look that told him that she had been caught unawares and her face was taking on a curious shade of red. Embarrassment flooded her features as she imagined what she must have looked like while eating. However, of all the emotions she was feeling, the most overwhelming was shock . . . and fear? The man standing in front of her was none other than Syaoran Li himself!

'Oh you baka girl! Why did it never occur to you that it would be Syaoran?! After all . . . how man Lis would there be in Japan? Sakura knew why. She had forced herself to not think about Syaoran and now it had cost her. Sakura studied him to see any sign of recognition, but apart from the slight flicker in his eyes that had disappeared so quickly that she'd probably imagined it, there was none. Instead he seemed to be watching her expectantly. Sakura frowned perplexed. 

"I'm Syaoran." He started for her and held out his hand and Sakura's confusion cleared.

"Call me Shae. Mr. Li, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't expect you to be back till tomorrow morning . . ." she trailed off at a loss. What is she supposed to say. She was at his home. When was she supposed to interview him? What kind of questions should she ask? Then a thought struck her. She couldn't believe it! Of all the things that could've happened, she'd landed right in Syaoran's home. She was standing in front of Syaoran. _Syaoran!!!_

"It's all right." Syaoran's voice broke through her reverie. "Call me Syaoran and yes I informed Wei that I would be back tomorrow but my plans changed."

Sakura composed herself and nodded. She should be used to this. This kind of thing happened to her clients all the time. "I thank you for your, uh, gracious invitation. I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible."

"Really? I thought most journalists always like to get _in_ the way." Syaoran stated with a raised brow. His eyes held amusement as he watched Sakura's chin thrust forward with mock indignation.

"Well. For your information, I'm not most journalists."

This response drew out a soft chuckle from Syaoran and he shook his head. Sakura studied him again. Syaoran hadn't changed. His eyes and face held a new maturity and something else that she could not define. Yet, his messy locks of hair still fell into his amber eyes and he was still one of the best looking men she'd ever seen. Sakura thought that she must've changed a great deal for him to not recognize her or maybe he had . . . forgotten about her. Her eyes dropped, filling with sadness at the thought.

"Shae?" Sakura looked up to find Syaoran watching her intently. "Is there a problem?" She shook her head. Syaoran wasn't convinced but he wouldn't push her.

"Alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here to receive you earlier. I had to attend a meeting. Strictly business and dry as dust so it was a pleasant surprise to find that you've made yourself at home so quickly." Syaoran smiled warmly at her causing her face to heat up. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Syaoran asked changing the subject. "If not, I'll show you around my home." He paused. "Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine. Thank you." It was better if he didn't know who she was. Sakura supposed he was still dating Meilin. The only ones whom she had kept in touch with were Touya and Tomoyo. She wondered if -

"Earth to Shae." Syaoran interrupted her thought. "Have I lost you? What were you thinking about?"

"Well . . . you're not as bad as my boss made you out to be."

"Oh? And just how bad is that?"

"Hmmm . . . maybe I should keep that confidential. You never know. I might lose my job." She grinned up at him impishly as Syaoran threw his head back and laughed at the charming woman before him.

**~*-*~*-*~*-*~**

**Author's Note:**

I know I've taken aaaaagggggggeeeees! But nevertheless I'm here again championing my way through this story! Hehe . . . anywayz! Yep I'm on hols now so hopefully I'll get to write more. I'll definitely update quicker. I think I updated 10 months ago and I also think I've lost my touch in writing. Let me know how you think I did plus I didn't leave any cliff-hangers sooo . . . 

SKC and Xander: this chapter is dedicated to both of you for remembering that my story still exists after all that time. _I_ almost forgot about it! And I REALLY appreciate the fact that you appreciate my story. So thank you sooo much!!! 

**Sis: since you wanted me to thank you I shall. =Þ j/k thanx for reading through this thing first.**

**You've already read it so  Review & Review.**

**NiteAngel**

**:Þ **


	13. Part 2 cHaPtEr 2

Pretense

Part II

***~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~***

Disclaimer: well . . . need I say it? You should know by now yeah? ^_^

'He will swallow up death in victory; (which is what Jesus did when he rose from the dead) 

and the Lord God will wipe away tears from off all faces' - Isaiah 25:8 -

Syaoran and Sakura stumbled away from the _Playground_. Sakura was exhausted but the rides had been so much fun. She wondered when she'd last laughed that much. They walked towards the parking lot in companionable silence. 'Syaoran had matured a great deal but his fun-loving personality was still there. Maybe Meilin has been a good girl friend to him. Maybe they're engaged.' She mused. The thought stabbed at her heart but - 

"Shae." Syaoran interrupted her reverie. "Somehow, the name Shae doesn't suit you." He stopped walking and turned to her, seemingly waiting for her reaction. 

"Oh?" Sakura asked casually but her heart was thudding in dread. "What name do you think suits me?"

Syaoran studied her face then resumed walking, forcing Sakura to join him. "Maybe you should tell me." He said softly and Sakura thought she detected a touch of longing in his voice. But there was _no_ way she was going to answer that question. 'Does he know?' She wondered anxiously. He looked up, his face questioning.

"I'm really starving! Do you mind if we go some where to eat?" Syaoran blinked at the abrupt change in conversation then sighed. She noted his resigned expression. As they got in the car, she jokingly said, "you know, I'm supposed to be asking all the questions, not you.'

"And somehow, I get the feeling that you've got a secret that you aren't willing to share with me." Sakura huffed at that. "But I'll pull it out of you yet." Syaoran added with a confident smile.

"You shouldn't sound so sure of yourself you know. I'm sure it can't be all that healthy."

Syaoran shrugged. "I always succeed and I usually get what I want.

Sakura sneaked a glance at him. "_HUM!_" was all she was willing to say.

***~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~***

** _Phone conversation_**__

"Hello Tomoyo? This is Sakura."

Tomoyo squeaked in delight. "Where have you been hiding yourself girl? I haven't heard from you for a while. Two months I think!"

"Actually, I'm in Japan. I'm at Syaoran's house. He doesn't know who I am. You know how I changed my name to Shae? Well . . . Syaoran only know me as Shae the journalist. Gary assigned me to interview Syaoran and do an article on the Li Enterprise.

"Woah! Slow down! That's a lot of info to take in, in one go. Why don't you tell him who you really are?' The question was met with silence. "Sakura?" Tomoyo prodded.

"Because I'm afraid," came the whispered reply. Sakura told Tomoyo everything that had happened before she left Japan. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out." Tomoyo assured Sakura. "So . . . how's it going – living at Li's place?"

"It's fun actually but I really need a favour."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I need a dress for a ball that Syaoran's holding for all his business associates and he wants me to attend. I don't really want to go but I'm obliged to. The thing is, I'd feel really awkward with Meilin and Syaoran turning up together.' 

"Oh my gosh! You don't know!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Know what? What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Meilin and Syaoran aren't together. Meilin's married to Jet!"

Sakura was stunned. "Jet?"

"Yup. They probably couldn't get a hold of you so they couldn't tell you. They've moved to Singapore. Jet works there. Anyway, don't worry Sakura, I'll make you a dress. I promise, it'll knock the breath out of Syaoran when he sees you."

***~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~***

AN: Hey ppl!!! I'm back and I only took 3 months this time! Better than the last time eh? How are we all? What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I'm going to wrap up this story soon. Possibly one to two more chapters. It's really going to drag otherwise. What do you think?

Thankyou soooooo much for everyone that reviewed. You made me feel so … well…talented! Hehe…but yeah you really made my day!  

A favour from some of you lovely ppls . . . E-mail me some suggestions/descriptions of really nice gowns or whatever it is they wear, cos I can't describe clothing very well. Okies? Thanx everyone.

Newayz R&R ppl and hope you have a lovely Easter!

Cheers

NiteAngel

:


	14. Part 2 cHaPtEr 3

Pretense

Part II

****

AN: I had this chapter finished for a few months now but yeah . . . things always seem to get in the way of my posting it and I haven't been on fanfiction for a while now so . . . forgive me.

disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and characters do not belong to me (except Jet and Gary)

We attract hearts to the quality we display;

We retain them by the qualities we possess.

Scad

Sakura turned this way and that in front of the mirror, loving the way the light shimmered on the black lamour satin gown Tomoyo had made for her. Her black elbow gloves and lined black shawl draped around her shoulders gave her a soft aura to which Sakura was oblivious. What she loved the most was the green train that matched her eyes. Tomoyo had outdone herself with the gown and she couldn't have been more pleased. She had even made accessories for her: a beaded green star necklace and earrings set off the look perfectly. Her curled hair intricately twisted, gathered with an emerald clip, enhanced her sparkling green eyes.

She hadn't danced in over five years and she wondered if she still remembered all the moves. Would she get to dance with Syaoran? What if she steps on his foot? What if she spills something on her dress? That would be the ultimate faux pas. Everyone will think she's clumsy and doesn't know how to hold her own in an elite social gathering.

By the time a knock sounded, she was wringing her hands, her stomach fluttering uneasily. She opened the door and almost closed it again when she saw Syaoran's smiling face. He had his palm pressed against the door and studied her, his eyes filled with admiration. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Uh…um…thank you."

"Shall we go?" he asked and held out his arm.

Sakura stared at him as though horns had just sprouted out of his head. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I'd made it clear to you that I will escort you to the ball." He frowned as though disappointed that she could forget something so important – which she had.

"Oh! No. That is, it would be a pleasure to accompany you to the ball Mr. Li." She hooked her arm through his, very aware of his proximity. She still had feelings for him even though she wanted to hold him at an arm's length. 5 years had not diminished the closeness she felt to him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She turned to find his face close to hers examining her face as though looking for a clue. "N-nothing." Her heart picked up just a little and the butterflies in her stomach started its flutter.

They entered the ball room and his attention shifted to his manager who was giving a speech but upon spotting him, invited Syaoran to the podium. Sakura glanced around as Syaoran welcomed the people, marvelling at the beautiful gowns the women wore and silently thanked Tomoyo for making her look just as glamorous. Though she had interviewed many rich people and had attended such social gatherings, she'd always felt that she didn't belong. One on one interviews she could handle but mingling with large groups was not her thing. Soft music began and she turned to find Syaoran stepping down the stairs and greeting everyone. What was she supposed to do now? Couples started moving toward the dance floor and she started backing toward the wall. She'd lost sight of Syaoran now. She was starting to feel sick. Syaoran's probably forgotten about her. No. She couldn't do this. She backed away and was about to turn to leave when strong arms encircled her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Startled, she turned, her face colouring. "Umm, I was going to – to"

"To…?" Syaoran's brow arched as he considered her flushed face. "I was hoping to dance the night away with you. Shall we?" He held out his hand.

Her blush deepened and nodding slightly, she took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor. "I've really enjoyed having you here," he said as his arms encircled her again and she looked up in surprise. She kept her hands lightly against his shoulders She wasn't expecting him to say that but was glad that he did.

"Thank you. I've enjoyed being here too."

He smiled. "It's going to be really hard to let you go. I haven't had this much fun or felt this cared for since…well…since a special friend of mine left."

Her heart thudded dully. "Oh?"

"Yes. She was a woman I loved. I didn't realize just how much until she left." He gazed across the room, his eyes distant. Sakura thought of Meilin and assumed that he still loved her. Maybe he wished he had married her before Jet. She wondered at their story. They had been in love when she left so how did Meilin end up with Jet? "What about you? Is there someone special that holds your heart Shae?" She looked up to find him watching her closely. Panic gripped her and she didn't know what to say. The music changed and Syaoran's grip on her tightened. "Is there?"

"I – I don't know." She stammered and her eyes fixed just above his shoulder. She had to get away. He was too close. The lights abruptly went out, plunging the room into darkness. A few women screamed and everyone started shouting to everyone else to be calm. Sakura clutched at Syaoran in fright, wondering what was going on.

"It's OK Sakura. They'll get it fixed soon enough." He murmured soothingly into her ear. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded then suddenly stiffened. He had just called her Sakura. He knew who she was. She tried to shove away from him but he wasn't letting go. "Calm down."

The lights flickered back to life again. "Let go of me. Please." Her eyes pleaded with his. The humiliation of her deception came rushing back. "Please Syaoran." She stared at him in panic.

"I'm never letting you go, Sakura." He whispered with fierce determination. "I've waited for you to come back for so long and there's no way I'm letting you go now. Please don't ask that of me. I love you Sakura."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

"I love you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again until Gary mentioned his favourite employee. 5 years of misery and suddenly there was hope."

"But what about Meilin?"

"Meilin?" His brow furrowed in confusion. Don't you understand yet, Sakura? Through those e-mails, I fell in love with _you_, not Meilin. When I came back, I didn't connect you to the e-mails which was pretty dumb of me but Jet loved Meilin in a way that I never would because you held my heart. Say you'll stay Sakura. Tell me my wait for you won't go to waste."

Sakura couldn't have been more astounded at his plea. This was her dream come true. "So you forgive me for…"

"It's all forgotten as long as you promise to stay."

Sakura's heart felt as though a burden had been removed. "I'll stay Syaoran. I'll stay with you and I'll never run away from you again." She said and he gathered her into his arms.

"I'll hold you to your word."

**The End **

An: hey ppls!!! That's it folks! That's the end of this story!!!! Yay! See! I promised I'd finish it and finish it, I did. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Talk about mega mushy romance, eh? And I didn't even mean to write it like that! It just came out and I don't even like reading stuff like that…unless absolutely necessary because the rest of the story is unmushy. I think I better stop talking now.

**THE DRESS: THANK YOU SKC for your suggestion on the dress!!!** I hope you don't mind my altering it a little but without your suggestion I don't know what I could've done. I'm pretty hopeless when it comes to dress descriptions and I hope I've done a good job. Sooo…have I?

**THANKYOU to all those who reviewed those wonderful reviews which kept me going.**

I'll keep you posted about my next story which in still in the works…

I bid you Adieu for now

NiteAngel

:


End file.
